Robert Bruce Banner
Robert Bruce Banner (13 February 1966-) was an American gamma radiation scientist and a public enemy for several years. Banner was exposed to a large amount of radiation, but due to a mutation, he was able to survive, and grew into a strong monster called "The Hulk" whenever he was stressed or angry. Banner was hunted down by the United States government's National Security Agency specialized group "The Division" under Emil Blonsky, who answered to General Thaddeus Ross. Banner was able to defeat the government's attempts to kill him while he built a machine to cure himself, and while he was responsible for killing many US Army soldiers, destroying buildings and vehicles, and killing civilians, he also had a sense of morality and struggled against his violent impulses. Biography Robert Bruce Banner was born on 13 February 1966. He graduated from Oxford University in the United Kingdom and was the first to isolate and measure effects of so-called "Gamma Rays" and worked closely-monitored by United States intelligence. A known subversive, he openly published his findings on the internet claiming Gamma Rays were "a source of cheap energy for all mankind". However, his exposure to the rays in a test in the name of science mutated him, making him into a green superhuman monster that had trouble controlling his actions. The Hulk was triggered by extreme stress, and The Hulk had no known weaknesses. He was responsible for destruction while enraged, and would hurt civilians and soldiers while in the form of The Hulk. The National Security Agency (NSA) under General Thaddeus Ross was constantly on top of Banner, while a specializsed NSA unit known as "The Division", under Emil Blonsky, also set out to eradicate The Hulk and other mutants of his type. By 2005, he went into hiding in the badlands of South Dakota with Samson, and the two decided to begin work on a machine that would cure Banner of his mutation. At the Branson Military Base, Emil Blonsky requisitioned half of the troops in the base and launched a foray into Banner's direction in an operation that was planned for months. Blonsky ordered his soldiers to fire a warning shot to warn Banner, but Ross told him that it would give their positions away. Blonsky acquiesced and had the assault team fire a rocket launcher at the outhouse. However, Banner survived because he turned into The Hulk, and he killed the whole team. Samson, speaking with him through his computer, told him to get out of the area quickly. The Hulk ran through the badlands, ignoring the helicopter and tank in his path as well as the various soldiers. He escaped to a point on a cliffside from which he jumped to Samson's hideout in a church. Banner met with Samson, informing him that his machine was destroyed by the soldiers. During the process, Blonsky grabbed a vial that Banner left behind in the ruins of his cabin against Ross' advice and was injected with the substance. At the church, Samson showed Banner a machine that he was working on, and told him to put on a mask while he was sitting in his chair. The mask showed him a device that forcefeeded mission objectives into his mind, violently transforming him into the Hulk. The device would make him into the monster, and would allow Samson to communicate with him. The Hulk jumped to the Tilbodt Grand Hotel in the City to acquire a mission. The police were on alert, saying that he was armed and dangerous. He got rid of the police resistance, killing several cops, before heading to the Midtown Tower, gaining a new jump location. Next, he headed to his new missage. Samson told him that he needed him to smash up three substations to force the city to re-route power through sources that Samson could access; he needed 5,000 watts for his lab. The Hulk destroyed all of the power stations, causing a fifteen-block blackout that could take weeks to repair. After that, Samson told him that Blonsky's backup data was in the National Security Agency's "The Division" headquarters. The Hulk would have to race to the roof of the building and grab the mainframe, which contained Blonsky's files and was being readied for shipping. He took the mainframe computer before the helicopter could pick it up from the roof, and he delivered it to the hideout. Samson told him that Blonsky was trying to find a military application for gamma transformation, and had a borderline personality disorder. The Hulk returned to the city after delivering the mainframe, and he gained the Dayne (next to the Middletown Credit Union building) as a jump location. Samson informed The Hulk that he used the mainframe to hack into the army's network through a security hole at a bio-research building. Blonsky intended to level the building before the download could be completed, so The Hulk would have to defend the bio-research center until the data download finished in 6 to 7 minutes. Category:1966 births Category:Americans Category:Scottish-Americans Category:English-Americans Category:Protestants